


In the Heat of the Moment

by arizonia1



Series: The "Chuckster" Universe [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, awkward cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few days after New Years and that means it's winter time. For most that means time to relax and keep warm. That's not exactly the case with the Homs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

_The Heat of the Moment_

Winter was always an… interesting time for the Homs. That time was always when they were the most sexual. Not only did the cold weather affect their libido, but also it caused them to get a little more possessive of their chosen ‘mate’. It was odd behavior to the other Smashers of the manor, but it wasn’t to say that Magnus and Robin didn’t somewhat enjoy the change of attitude. In particular the mercenary couldn’t argue with how Dunban was pulling him aside more often and staying with him longer than he has in months past.  
  
Tonight was another one of those nights. It was a few days after New Years and the Homs was in desperate need of attention. Dunban was leading Magnus towards his room and didn’t hesitate in commanding Riki to leave. After the Nopon waddled his way out the door the was locked behind him to prevent him from reentering at any point. The mercenary took the hint that he was probably not going to be leaving until the next morning and he was ok with that.  
  
He guided his horny companion to the bed and pressed him down onto the sheets. Magnus didn’t hesitate untying the cravat around his partner’s neck and pressing rough kisses against it. It was quite the change to hear the war veteran encouraging it, begging even. Dunban did his best to help the other get his attire off as he always did struggle with it. It was almost relieving for the Homs when his trousers and boxers were pulled off him. Though, he did protest when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach.  
  
Magnus stopped for a second and watched Dunban turn back over so he could face him. “You feeling alright samurai?”  
  
“I just… want you to look at my face today is all.” He responded as his face flushed red.  
  
The mercenary nodded his head in acknowledgement. Clearly the cold weather was affecting how the Homs felt towards him since he was actually _willing_ to go missionary today. Figuring they would be doing more than just having rough sex all night Magnus decided it would be best if he undressed as well. He was a little surprised when Dunban sat on his lap and started nibbling at his neck and collarbone after getting his shirt off. It was an interesting change as the mercenary was usually the one to do the marking.  
  
“Any reason you’re leaving marks on me today?” He asked as he chuckled, running a hand through Dunban’s hair gently.  
  
The Homs only gave one word as a response. “Mine.”  
  
That was some logic that Magnus probably couldn’t argue with. Clearly the war veteran wanted to make it blatantly obvious that they were together in some form. Eventually those small nips at his skin turned to minor bites before Dunban would gently suck on the skin as well. He was _making sure_ that he was going to leave red splotches. He was marking his territory.  
  
After a few minutes of that was done Magnus took the initiative again as he pushed Dunban back onto the mattress, his head resting against his pillow. The mercenary finished undressing before opening the drawer of the nightstand. As usual there was a tube of lubricant right in arm’s reach. Magnus was generous with the amount he squeezed onto his hand so he could at least prepare his companion a little bit today. He pressed in two of his fingers and listened as Dunban moaned a little as he wrapped his arm around his neck. The Homs begged for Magnus to quit stalling and just take him already. He obliged the request as he pulled his fingers away and pressed his cock in without warning. There was a slight chuckle at how Dunban let out a high pitched whine at suddenly being filled before he relaxed.  
  
Magnus waited a little bit before he started moving. Considering Dunban wanted to be affectionate he figured it would be best to be a bit more gentle this time around. Clearly that was the right idea as he could hear the other begging for him to continue taking him like this. The mercenary moved one of his hands to grab the Homs’ own erection and stroke it a little bit as he pressed in for a kiss. There was a nice response in return as he allowed the war veteran to explore his mouth.  
  
It’s been a long time since Dunban actually allowed someone to genuinely make love to him. He always felt that he was more vulnerable if he showed them how he felt during this. That’s also why he’s generally much quieter, that and he he didn’t really want anyone knowing that he was getting banged by Magnus. During this time though he finally felt at ease enough with the mercenary to let him take him gently and hear him make all the lewd sounds in the world. He couldn’t keep his voice down any longer as they engaged in this act.  
  
A few minutes pass and Dunban was begging for Magnus to fill him up. He couldn’t deny his desires for him any longer and he was getting close to his limit. The mercenary was running a hand through his hair as he continued to stroke his dick tentatively. They were both so close to release, yet they didn’t exactly want to stop. This was the first time they two could actually say they trusted one another enough to actually let their true feelings out. Knowing that if they finished they might lose the courage to say what they wanted to. Regardless they had to cum eventually and by pure chance they ended up climaxing at the same time as Dunban pressed in for a desperate kiss.  
  
The two remained as they were as they tried to catch their breath afterwards. Magnus slowly pulled out and looked at the mess he caused on his hand and Dunban’s stomach. He didn’t really know how to deal with it so he just turned over so he could lie down next to his partner. Needless to say he was surprised though when the Homs turned over so he could lay on the mercenary. He draped his arm over his chest and buried his head into the crook of his neck.  
  
“I see you’re cuddly today Dunbun.” Magnus commented as he pulled the other in closer.  
  
Dunban didn’t protest to the nickname either as he replied softly. “I love you.”  
  
“W-what?” The mercenary asked, as he didn’t quite catch what was said. “Say that again?”  
  
“I said I love you. I… want to spend my life with you.”  
  
Either the Homs was just getting sappy as he curled in closer to fall asleep, or that was an invitation for Magnus to propose some time in the future. He gently ran his finger’s through Dunban’s hair as he returned the ‘I love you’ as he  closed his eyes to fall asleep as well, but not before groaning suddenly.  
  
“Dunban. I would appreciate it if you stopped kneeing me in the dick.”  
  
“Sorry.”

* * *

Back on the third floor of the Mansion, Shulk has been busy with Robin this entire time. Their situation wasn’t all that different compared to Magnus and Dunban except that the Monado Boy was actually topping his boyfriend this time. He’s been a little jealous of how much time the mage has been spending with Pit lately for various reasons, and coupling that with Homs’ behavior in the winter time, clearly Robin is in for something special. 

The two were already naked with the blond towering over his companion on the bed. He had a hungry look in his eye as he started attacking the tactician’s neck with his mouth. He knows that the marks he’ll be leaving with be visible due to Robin not wearing a shirt that covers his neck, and he’s ok with that. After pulling back to look at the red marks blossoming on his companion’s neck he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. The mage responded with the same amount of fervor that was given to him. He wanted to see this jealous side of Shulk manifest fully, so that was his reason as to why he was letting this happen.  
  
Robin squeaked when he felt Shulk suddenly press two of his fingers inside his entrance after coating them with lube. Good to note that even in heat he was still somewhat careful and at least prepared him first. A third finger was added and stretched the tactician a little before even adding a fourth. It was a little much for Robin and he let out a slight whine at the pain. Shulk removed his fingers and pressed in for an open mouth kiss as he pressed his cock into his boyfriend. Both moaned at the feeling of the switched roles as it’s been quite a while since the last time.  
  
Robin moaned loudly when Shulk started to move slowly in and out of him. He was still surprised just how good it felt to have another man’s cock inside him. Shulk himself moaned loudly as well due to how tight the other was. Neither one could really help it as they were still unused to their current positions. The seer started going a little faster as he got accustomed to moving his hips again.  
  
The two shared a rough kiss briefly before Robin spoke up. “You sure are… ah! Rough tonight Shulk. Oh fuck...”  
  
“I have to give a little punishment you know.” Shulk replied as he rolled his hips and attempted to find the mage’s prostate.  
  
“Punishment?”  
  
“For hanging around Pit all the time.” The Homs whispered into the tactician’s ear. “You’ve been ignoring me, and you know I’ve been trying to have sex with you lately.”  
  
Robin let out a sudden loud mewl as Shulk slammed into his prostate. He didn’t think he was spending _that much_ time with the angel. Clearly this was just the winter season affecting the seer’s attitude. He has been a lot more ‘protective’ of his boyfriend and this is just jealousy manifesting him. That was even more evident when Shulk latched onto Robin’s neck once more as he continued pounding him into the mattress. The noises he was making were getting progressively louder at they went on as well.  
  
This continued on for a few more minutes before Shulk slowly pulled out of Robin. The mage whined loudly feeling him suddenly being emptied when he was so close to cumming. His own cock twitched a little as he watched the seer gently prod his entrance with the tip of his dick without actually putting it back in.  
  
The mage begged a little. “Shulk, please. I’m so close.”  
  
“‘Shulk, please’ what Ro?” He teased in reply. “This is part of your punishment. You’re going to have to beg more than that. What do you want?”  
  
“I want your hard cock!” Robin whined as he grinded his hips into his boyfriend. “Please stick it in!”  
  
“Stick it in where?”  
  
Now he was just being cruel. Shulk waited for the other to give him a proper reply he placed one of his hands against the inside of one of Robin’s thighs and started massaging the area. The mage moaned loudly and started squirming and panting in response. He almost forgot how sensitive that area was and it drove him mad to be touched there without actually being fucked.  
  
“Shulk… o-ohh… please, stick your cock in my ass! Ah!” Robin moaned and begged before finally his wish was granted.  
  
Shulk smirked as he started moving quickly inside his boyfriend again. In addition to him rubbing his inner thigh he took the mage’s dick in his hand and started stroking it in time to his hips. They were both so close and they knew they couldn’t last much longer. Robin was the first to cum and the sticky substance went all over his pelvis and Shulk’s hand. Shulk himself came inside his boyfriend as he bit his lip. Slowly he pulled out and watched as his seed leaked out of the other slowly.  
  
After catching their breath the seer wrapped his arms around the tactician and pulled them in close as he flopped onto the mattress. He rested his head on top of the other’s and sighed in content. He would apologize for being rough later.  
  
“How long are you going to be like this again?” Robin asked suddenly as he felt his boyfriend gently squeeze his ass.  
  
Shulk pondered for a second. “Until… February…?”  
  
The mage groaned into the other’s chest knowing that he’s going to have a horny boyfriend for another two months. “I’m not going to be able to sit for weeks because of you.”  
  
“You love me anyway.”


End file.
